rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/The "meh" factor of this show has finally gotten to me. ( please read, then judge.)
If you are a fanboy who won't listen to any criticism of this "perfect" show, then leave. I was going to review episode 13 at first, but then I saw it and had the epiphany: This show fails to deliver. This is a good show in its own right, and when Monty first announced it, I giggled like a schoolgirl at the Red trailer. White trailer came out, I was more excited. Black trailer came out, even more excited. Yellow trailer came out, you get the idea. We were promised a tale of epic-proportions with action delivered from Monty Oum who EXCELS at this stuff! I thought this show would be the visually-stunning, Samurai Jack-ish, over-the-top masterpiece that I've always wanted. On paper, this all sounds so good, but what we actually have is... Well, I'm about to lose some points here, but whatever. RWBY is a great concept that took a wrong direction at the end of episode 1. Here, I'll list my reasons why because I hope at least one person will agree with me on at least one of them: 1. The school setting is clearly just a way to introduce Vytal to us in the most unoriginal, forced way possible. Is RWBY trying to have lore on par with some of the best RPGs out there? If they're trying to show us a new world, then let us learn more about it naturally and through observation. Nope, get to class and explore those historic ruins later. 2. Focus completely on RWBY, and have these side characters just be side characters! We all want to learn more about the main 4 girls, so why then would they focus more on JNPR? Let's face it, JNPR is less interesting then team RWBY. They are still likable, I like them a lot! But they are way less interesting and should not get episodes dedicated to them. Because of them, episodes tend to feel unfocused and unbalanced in terms of character development because we basically have EIGHT main characters to care about! Less characters who are more interesting is more my thing,I cat say the same for everyone else though. 3. Cliches add up. Here's a sub-list: -a. Tsundere- Weiss -b. Dorky kid who will rise up and show everyone what he's capable of- Jaune -c. Bullies- CRDL -d. Cute animal eared people- The Faunus. -e. Anime and schools- Beacon academy. -f. Good vs evil with currently no gray area- Hunters vs Grimm. -g. Bubbly kid who defies physics- Nora Look, I think this show will get better as soon as team RWBY is the main focus again, they get out of that school, and leave the cliches behind. Was this harsh? Yes. But what you will realize is that I'm a person who does not kiss the ass of any single show, anime, game, or fan base. I will repeat myself again: I LIKE this show, but it simply isn't what I expected of it. I'll have to learn how to keep my expectations low for RWBY, and simply live with what was given to us. I may review episodes again, don't worry. And I promise I'll be as fair as possible while reviewing them, but I literally have nothing to say about this episode. Jaune and Cardin are STILL the main focus right now, and it's gotten old already and predictable. So with that said if you like RWBY, that's fine. If you are a fan like me who can watch RWBY but still acknowledge its flaws while still being able to enjoy it, that's fine. In fact, we would probably get along. But if you think RWBY is literally the greatest thing ever on the Internet, then go back to the darkest corner of the RWBY fanon wiki and leave me be. Thanks for reading this guys, I certainly enjoy sharing my thoughts with you all. Have a good day, all of you. Category:Blog posts